Blood Moon Rises
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: AU There is an vampire older than even the Volturi who can disguise herself as anything and can even disguise her vampire nature itself. Can Edward and family find and stop her before she destroys all of Forks? suck at summaries read better summary inside
1. The Diary of the First Vampire

Blood Moon Rises

**Summary:** I could try explaining this story but I don't think it would work very well. Suffice it to say that this story is kind of opposite of the books, Bella is "special" but not in the way she was in the books. You'll find out how, oh and Carlisle isn't the one to change Edward, he doesn't know who changed him but Carlisle kind of adopts him so that he won't go on a psycho killing spree.

**Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder:** I thought up this story, and I tied 3.S.S. to a chair to make sure she couldn't interfere with my writing it. Mwahahahaha… /clears throat/ anyway…

**Authors Note: **If you are going to give me a constructive criticism review that is fine if you flame me you will be blatantly ignored but your stories will be stalked by the "anonymous review flamer". /cackles evilly/

**Disclaimer: **I think I might own this plotline; I haven't seen anyone else with it yet, tell me if I'm wrong. Oh despite this fascinating plot debate I don't own Twilight no matter how I might like to I also do not own WOD I just love some of their wording and could not survive a vampire story without it.

_**Chapter 1- The Diary of the First Vampire**_

_**Lenora's POV**_

_I could smell the blood; it was thick in the air. The stench of it hung like a red mist over the ground above the massacred town. Everyone was dead; the wolves had slaughtered them all in their desperation to find me. This was the youngest pack I had seen yet, they couldn't even recognize the scent of a vampire yet. A single voice rose from the silence of the bloodied wreckage that had once been a thriving village, it was that of a child and she was wailing as loud as she could for her mommy. She was tiny, three years old at most with honey colored hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, she had the palest skin I had seen other than my own and most importantly she was alone. Her whole family lay torn to pieces at her feet, their blood soaking her delicate skin and ripped clothes. I went to the child, I couldn't help myself, I picked her up and held her close to myself, cooing to her and rocking her gently; most humans tend to avoid me due to my naturally alien appearance but this tiny child clung to me like I was the best thing to ever happen to her. The wolves had killed my mate and I was unable to have any children, perhaps this child would suffice as my family until she was old enough to receive what I liked to call the "Embrace". Yes I would take this child and hide her far away from these wild dogs until she was old enough to help me massacre them the same way they had murdered my mate. "Hello dearest," I cooed softly to her. "What is your name?" The child looked up at me silent tears still flowing freely from her eyes, "Mommy called me her little Bell." Was her sobbed reply, I smiled "What a lovely name, Bella."_

"Bella?! Where are you Bella, we have to leave…NOW!" I yelled from the bottom of the castle steps. Bella, my precious child, was 18 now. I had ran as quickly as I could seducing some random man into marrying me, telling him my husband had been killed in a rabid dog attack. He had thought I was beautiful and had asked me to marry him in under a week. Ha, what a fool. I had convinced the imbecile to gather all the people in his village together and start a government. Only my darling Bella knew the truth about me and her origins. She was the only one I could trust and I wanted her to be as happy as possible while a human, so I made sure to marry a man with potential to become rich. However I had lived with the man for fifteen years and hadn't aged a day and he was starting to get suspicious and there were whispers going around of me being a witch and me and Bella had to leave NOW. Ugh, where was that girl. Just then I heard a despairingly familiar sound that tore my heart in two, Bella screamed.

"MOTHER HELP ME!!" I ran to her room at super human speed and saw her sprawled across her floor one hand to her bruising cheek as my husband stood over her looking at her single packed bag with fury painted all over his face.

"Areth you bastard how dare you hit _my _child?!" I shrieked as I knelt beside Bella and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"You evil witch! First you put spells on yourself to stay young then you place more to keep you barren, now I see despite my patience you are preparing to leave me? Never, you are mine! I own you! I will kill you and the child before I will let either of you leave!" He yelled in fury stepping closer to me and Bella with each statement. He couldn't harm me, a weak pathetic human like him would hardly even put up a fight, but I had to get Bella out of harms way first.

"Run Bella, run as fast as you can and don't look back. NOW RUN!" I screamed, as soon as Bella was gone I abandoned myself totally to my senses my eyes turning black with the hunger that increased when I smelled his fresh pumping blood. Areth screamed not expecting _this,_ I circled him slowly enjoying his fear making his heart pump his blood even faster, increasing my blood lust more and more each passing second. I sprang forward snapping at his arm drawing blood that trickled down his arm in slow steady rivulets, the frenzy was increasing drastically but I wanted to drag this out as long as possible; this man had threatened my Bella and for that he must suffer. I continued to snap and draw small amounts of blood until the frenzy became too great and leapt on Areth biting into his neck and viciously draining his body of its life blood. My senses were heightened greatly and when I heard someone come into the room from behind and smelled the human blood I reacted from instinct only. I had drank deeply before I noticed my precious Bella's face above the throat I was drinking from. I jumped back in horror at what I had just done and stared down at her pale pained face. She screamed in agony thrashing about on the ground like a fish out of water. I longer to end her pain, but I couldn't be the cause of her death. I sunk to the floor and watched as my precious child writhed in anguish and began the slow transformation into a life of immortality and damnation.

One week later 

The anguish was over and my Bella was now as I am a vampire. She drained the entire village that surrounded us the night she changed; I feared her new born blood frenzy would never end. She ended so many lives that night I had never felt so proud in my life, I could tell she was going to be one of the most powerful among us. Bella and I had run at super human speeds until we reached the spot where I had found her those long fifteen years ago.

"Bella angel? Do you remember me telling you about those savage dogs that killed my lover and your family? This is where it all happened. This is the village where you once lived, this is where the dogs slaughtered your family like they were pigs. What are you going to do about it? Huh Bella? Are you going to let those _dogs those filthy animals _get away with murdering your family in cold blood?" Bella was snarling and growling by this time her eyes black as the coal that stoked the fires of her soul, she was crouched in an attack position, ready to leap at whatever came her way.

"No…" was all she answered before standing and running, going towards the village where the werewolves lived with their families. When we arrived the dogs were out hunting for us and my Bella evil genius that she is decided to attack their hearts first and snuck stealthily from house to house draining everyone close to the dogs' hearts dry. When every last man, woman, and child present had been murdered we stood in the middle of the road waiting for the dogs to return. When the mutts from hell finally returned we were there waiting for them, not even bothering to hide. That was a fatal mistake the wolves walked into the camp as men, not wearing any clothing, and took one look around at the carnage around them before the leader snarled and changed. That was the last thing I saw before Bella and I were thrown into the fray of the most brutal battle I had ever seen. The pack was more than twice the size it had once been, as opposed to the four wolves I couldn't defeat last time there were 11, and all of them were battle hardened and skilled in the ways of vampire hunting. I was surrounded by three of them all of them snarling and snapping at me I swatted one away snapping its neck with profound ease. I tried the same trick on the next one but it bit down on my wrist and wouldn't let go until I brought my fist down as hard as I could on its skull, I could feel the bone of the beast snap beneath my knuckles. The third wolf jumped at my throat as two others replaced its companions; I broke one of its legs and kept clawing and now snapping at the pack surrounding me. I managed to take out one more before two pack members leapt at me at the same time and brought me down. I snarled at them trying to break free as they began shredding my body. Avenge me Bella I thought as the opened snout of a wolf came towards my face, then all faded into darkness.


	2. I Don't Think I Like the Sound of That

Blood Moon Rises

**Summary:** Bella bites people and likes it…deal with it.

**Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder:** 3.S.S. escaped but its ok because I have a plan to capture her again and she can't come close enough to interfere with the story unless I can see her /begins to type 2nd chapter/computer crashes/stares in shock/screams profanities not suitable to say in a T rated fiction./

**Authors Note: **Reviews are appreciated I wouldn't be updating this quickly if I didn't feel loved

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it I don't think I own it, this wouldn't be free if I did own it.

_**Chapter 2- I Don't Think I Like the Sound of That!**_

_**(Chicago 1918) Edward's POV**_

_Despite the weakness I felt flooding through my veins I couldn't force myself to sleep, the pain was too intense. The second I closed my eyes another onslaught of anguish would catch me off guard and I would arch my back gasping. The pain was too great I couldn't handle it, the nurses even avoided me now, they didn't know how to help me and they didn't want to get sick themselves. I couldn't blame them I envied my family the quick death the sickness had given them. Suddenly a nurse began walking towards me; she was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had almost ghostly pale skin, deep brown eyes with a slightly reddish tint to them, honey brown hair, and she moved as gracefully as was physically possible. She walked over to my bed and sat beside me. "Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" she asked in a voice sweeter than sugar. "I-I-I'm o-o-o-ok---k." I managed to stutter out, she was even more beautiful up close. I almost forgot my pain while looking at her, but then I was wracked with another bout of agony, my heart beat as fast as it could without leaping out of my chest. "Mmmmm..." She moaned softly, my heart beat a little quicker and she let out a small gasp, both her eyes closed and her mouth opened "Hell….you smell __so__ good." There was no way that's what had driven this gorgeous woman to make those sounds I hadn't bathed in a week. "Miss?" I enquired softly, her eyes shot open and she stared into my eyes. She gave a small sympathetic smile, "Does it hurt much dear?" she asked in a kindly voice. I shrugged my shoulders bravely, "Some, but not enough to faze me much." I responded in as strong of a voice as I could muster. She laughed softly, "I bet." She said while brushing my hair from my face and staring at my neck. She bent her head down and ran her nose slowly up and down my neck, "Mmmmm, you smell amazing." She moaned again. She began placing slow small kisses up and down my neck, I didn't move except to shudder at the shivers her attention made run up and down my spine. "Miss? Why are you doing this to me? I am going to die soon and you will be all alone." She looked at me, confused, for a moment; I groaned at her stopping. Realization dawned in her eyes and she smiled slowly, "Do you want to live, my darling?" I shivered as she began lightly nipping my neck now. "Yes, of course I do." I replied between gasps. "Forever?" she asked as her playful nips began to move down from my neck to my shoulders and then lower to my chest. I shuddered and gasped, "Yes…" she looked up briefly, "Are you sure?" "Yes…" "Positive?" "YES…!" I replied beginning to tire of her game, I knew there was no way I could survive and what she was doing was cruel. She smiled, kissed me on the mouth and said, "Alright, your wish is my command." Then she moved back to kissing and nipping my chest but suddenly it was no longer light and playful she was biting me! I felt the cool blood begin to run down my chest, she licked it up before it could even reach my stomach. She began lightly sucking on the wound, I screamed out in agony. I was burning, the flame started from where she had bitten me and was slowly spreading to my already weak heart. She kissed me once on the mouth between screams before looking at me in pity and saying. "You said you were sure. The pain won't last long, only a few days. Less, probably because of how weak you are. Enjoy immortality, dear Edward." She kissed me once again and left. I screamed and writhed in agony for days, the nurses and doctors saw nothing odd about it because that's what I had been doing before __she_ _came anyway. On the third day my heart stopped, and the doctors pronounced me dead. They threw me out on a heap of dead bodies that was kept to close to the city, I should have been furious but all I could think of was how hungry I felt. I had no heartbeat and no breath, I only had the desire to feed, and feed I did, anyone who came outside of the city on any errand quickly fell prey to my blood lust. I was butchering poor helpless mortals as fast as was possible when I met __him__. He was tall and handsome and didn't smell like the humans did, I sniffed the air slowly suddenly I heard something. 'I am not a human; I am a vampire like you trying to kill me will do you no good and will probably end in you getting yourself killed.' I leapt out from behind the bush I was hiding in. "So you think you can hurt me? I'd like to see you try!" I screamed while crouching before him ready to spring if he so much as made one sudden movement. "Wait you heard that? But I didn't say that out loud I only thought it!" he yelled. His face turned thoughtful "You can read minds" he declared suddenly, he looked unbearably happy about that. "Tell me if you hear this." 'This vampire is weak, he could never defeat me' he said, yet his lips didn't move…huh must be a vampire trick. Wait he said what?! "I AM NOT WEAK, AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR UTTERING SUCH THINGS IN MY PRESENCE!" I braced myself ready to leap at his throat and rip him to pieces, no one challenges my strength. "But I didn't say anything." He said slowly with a smile on his face; that stopped me in my tracks. "But I heard you..." I said confused. He nodded happily "I know, you can read minds. That's wonderful! Come with me, I can teach you everything I know about surviving as a vampire." I stood slowly, suspiciously but when he began to walk away I followed him. The one thing on my mind though was to find the beautiful woman who made me this way that was my main objective…no matter what it took I would find her, and then I would never leave her again. _

_**(Forks, Washington 2008) **_

I opened my eyes, looking at the familiar black drapes that hung over my window, laying on the all too familiar black couch, and listening to a C.D. I made. I always found it relaxing to close my eyes and listen to some classical music; it was the closest to sleeping I could come anymore.

"Edward!" Carlisle said from downstairs, he was the closest thing to a father I had ever had. After Carlisle had saved me from myself he adopted a few more people to join our family. First there was Esme, she's married to Carlisle now, then Rosalie, she was intended to be my mate but I have always thought of her more as a sister, than there was Emmett, Rosalie found him dying in the woods and became deeply smitten, and then Jasper and Alice joined us of their own accord. I am the only one without a mate and the whole family is rather determined to find me one, I have been set up with all the girls in the Denali clan at least twice each. Carlisle tries not to pry but he wants me to be happy and is convinced I will not be until I find a mate. What none of them realized was that I had already found and lost a mate, long ago, in another life time. She had taken what was left of my pathetic human life and replaced it with this immortality; I was willing to face damnation if it meant I could be with her forever. But she had left, before I was even equal to her, she left me to change on my own and kill whoever came too close in my blood lust. Even once I knew what she was and why she had such a unique beauty I still thought of her as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. After all these years I still thought about her night and day, if I was human she would have haunted my dreams as well, it was impossible to even consider any other female as a mate when I had met her, kissed her, I didn't even know her name, but I loved her.

"Edward?!" Carlisle said again. Oops I knew I was forgetting something. I ran downstairs at vampire speed and stopped gracefully in front of Carlisle.

"Yes?"

'Edward we had a family meeting, that's why I have been calling you. Alice saw a new vampire outside of Forks, and she's definitely a human drinker. But for some odd reason Alice couldn't see her face only the fact that she was female and had the blood red eyes of a human drinker. The others are all out looking for her. We are the last one's here come on lets go' he thought and ran out the front door. Here we go again. Every time there is a new vampire in the area we have to run out and make sure they don't hunt any humans in our territory. Humans aren't very trusting creatures and seeing others of their kind drained completely of blood, would shock them and make them look for someone to blame, and my family and I were easy targets for suspicions. I ran through the trees as fast as I could when suddenly I smelled the most amazing scent I had ever smelled and heard something to my left. I stopped suddenly and turned towards the smell and the sound more slowly. Just then I saw the 'nurse' who haunted my memories step out from behind a tree and take a step towards me. I stopped and stared in shock, she smelled mouth wateringly good. She smiled the same innocent smile I remember from my last night of humanity. She stepped towards me until she was close enough to touch, I could only stare at her. This couldn't be real, after all these years there was no way she could be here, it wasn't possible. I dared not to try and touch her for fear this beautiful illusion would end.

"Edward" she said my name so beautifully, I closed my eyes and savored the sound of it. I was amazed to see that when I opened them she was still there. I slowly reached out my hand and touched her arm, her shoulder, her face. She was real, there was no way I could imagine all this. But I couldn't hear her thoughts…why couldn't I hear her thoughts? I didn't care.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" my angel asked, I smiled awkwardly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No, Edward you don't understand. I only came here to hunt a huge pack of werewolves who have been grouping near here. You have to leave; it's too dangerous to be around them. You are too young to die. Leave!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Too young? I am 117 years old and you say I am too young to die?"

"I promised you would live forever all those years ago." She said and stepped closer, rubbing her nose slowly up and down my throat again, she breathed in deeply. "Mmmmm, you still smell the same. I could stand here smelling u forever." She said and gently kissed and nipped my neck. I breathed in deeply. SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE! I thought.

"Then why don't you?" I asked. She simply smiled and ran away at vampire speeds.

"NOOOO" I screamed and tried to follow, but she was too fast, I had lost her again.

_**  
**_


End file.
